Enthusiastic cyclists have always been looking for ways to improve their performance. That being said one of the commonly used methods of improvement is through measuring the output power performance of the cyclist. To estimate and increase their performance, professional cyclists can use power measurement from their pedaling to increase their overall ability to train. The power generated during the cyclist's ride has become the means for triathletes and professionals to have direct measurement system that can develop better training remedies. Furthermore, these measuring systems can have implications in power boosting mechanism where signals received from the bicyclist pedaling and road conditions can essentially engage power assisting instrument. The assisting mechanism automatically engages gears and/or an electric drive so that the cyclist can place less energy on the pedals but still travel faster or even further.
In the existing market, there is a variety of products that have addressed what cyclists call for but one thing is clear that there is still area for improvement. Some areas of concern include cost, reliability, and efficiency in which not all products can suffice. The cyclists have to choose between costly after-market replacements or hard to install sets of complicated additions to their bicycle. Preinstalled options would cost even more since a bicycle with built in gages is required for purchase.
This invention presents an ideal retrofitted addition with consideration of cost, reliability, and efficiency for a better cycling experience and improved training. This device is be simple, easy to install, and can have various implications, some of which may have not been included.